1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system, a clamping element and a locking element for connecting profile elements. The system and the clamping or locking elements are suitable, in particular, for the universal fastening of structural parts, in particular of profiles and panels on profile elements and/or for connecting profile elements to one another, to fixed objects or to add-on parts.
2. Background Description
In order to erect racks, wall claddings, storage means, fair stands or the like which can be adjusted in a variety of ways, can be subjected to high loading and can be assembled and dismantled as desired, use has usually been made up until now of profiles which have periodically repeating recesses such as holes or notches. The smaller the spacings between these recesses, the more precisely can the elements fitted on the profiles be adjusted. Racks of small to medium size usually have four profiles which are used as uprights and into which shelves are screwed. Racks with side walls which are designed in one piece are known as an alternative to this.
The disadvantage of all the known designs is the need for producing the recesses in the profiles or uprights, use being made of customary production methods such as punching, drilling or milling. A high level of variability requires small unit spacings, which involve increased outlay if they are to be produced in relatively thick profile. In general, such load-bearing structures with periodically repeating recesses cannot be adjusted with the desired precision.